Flavor of Heroin
by Saranade
Summary: Imagine that this is heroin and each and eveyone of us is addicted to a different flavor. Well, this is to heroin like marajuana is to humans. One size fits all! Rated T to be safe. 100 Chapters for 100 Prompts from livejournal 100fic community. DISCONT.
1. Beginnings

Just a try at the 100 prompt challenge. First time doing one of these. I don't think they turned out to good, but oh well.

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only the broken heart its gone a left me with (/sarcasm)

* * *

--Beginnings--

_'Summer is a time of renewed faith, the passion of the moment. The heat rising in the air rises in our hearts and lets us live life to the fullest. Autumn is the time of inexplicable change. The passion of summer is wearing off, replacing lust with love and caressing our hearts with the tales of cozy nights. Winter is a time when we must let everything go. When everything we used to know comes to an end and when we hope that something new, something better is brought to us.'_

Sighing contentedly, she looked down at the small newborn hanyou in her arms. Her fuzzy ebony locks, her wide, curious amber eyes, her soft, pale skin. Kagome gazed upon her daughter, so proud of what she and InuYasha had done, who they had made. She knew. She knew that this was Spring. The time of new beginnings.


	2. Middles

Number 2. Again, I don't own InuYasha

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

* * *

--Middles--

"Shippo! Try one!"

The young ebony haired woman handed the small fox demon two oreos. Shippo quickly shoved them into his mouth, munching happily as chocolate plastered his face and sprayed the ground in black chunks.

Kagome, not sure if she should giggle or hurl suggested another way to him. "Well…Shippo, try this!"

He watched in amazement as the miko pulled her cookies apart and licked creamy filling away before placing the chocolate pieces back on top of each other. "Yum!" she told him with a grin.

The young fox demon looked down at his stomach, a disgusted expression upon his face.

_'I hope my middle doesn't taste that good…'_

He watched the young woman chomp down on the remaining chocolate and shuddered.

_'Or my top or bottom for that matter._'


	3. Ends

I have to stop writing about Shippo. I hate the little brat xD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will :(

* * *

-Ends-

"Kagome! Will you read me this story?"

Shippo hurried over to her in an awkward run, the book obviously heavy in his tiny arms.  
Laughing, Kagome agreed. Adjusting herself so that she was comfortably sitting at the base of a tree, the young fox demon resting dreamily in her lap and the book held where he could see the pictures, she began.

**_"There was once upon a time a rich king who had three daughters, who daily went to walk in the palace garden, and the king was a great lover of all kinds of fine trees, but there was one for which--"_**

"I know this part already! Skip to the end!" he urged her. "It's the best part of every story!"

She smiled down at him sadly, thinking of the friends she had lost in battle, the friends she had lost to time, the countless sacrifices that people made that would utterly amount to nothing.

"Not always Shippo."  
Nonetheless, she obliged his request.

* * *

That is the beginning of the fairytale "The Elves" by the Brothers Grimm.


	4. Outsides

This is going to be the sister piece to chapter 5 (Insides). This is what InuYasha and Kagome are saying on the Outside and the next one is what they really mean.

Speaking of our favorite half-demon and miko, I don't own 'em.

* * *

-Outsides-

The sight at the well was familiar. The hanyou InuYasha stood, arms crossed, tensed posture, half glaring, half cowering in fear at the mere school girl in front of him.

"You're not leaving!" he told her.

"Yes, I am. Now move before I use the word!" she retorted.

"Bitch! You're gonna gold up the mission!" he tried.

"The mission can wait 4 days." she reasoned.

"Then I'm going with!" he decided.

"Why?!" she asked, bewildered.

"To make sure you come back in time."

He jumped into the well with Kagome next to him, wrapping her into a warm, close hug.


	5. Insides

Sister to chapter 4 (Outsides).

I don't own nothing. Honestly :D

* * *

-Insides-

The sight at the well was familiar. The hanyou InuYasha stood, arms at side, depressed and deflated posture, eyes pleading with the school girl in front of him. She stood similar to him.

"Please don't leave me," he begged.

"I have too. The sooner I leave the sooner I can come back," she cooed.

"I'll make excuses for you to stay," he told her.

"Then I'll just have to go away longer," she answered.

"I'll go with you then," he decided.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I love you."

He jumped into the well with Kagome next to him, wrapping her into a warm, close hug.


	6. Hours

-yawns- I'm getting tired. I hope we've established what I do and do not own by this point.

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

* * *

-Hours-

8 hours, 17 minutes, 32 seconds.

That was how long she'd been in that room now. Grunts and screams emitted from behind the closed doors and he walked back into them with the cup of water in his hands that his wife had oh-so-forcefully requested.

Taking his seat near her, he began spinning circles on her hand with his thumb, lifting the cup to her lips, he blocked out the itchy feeling of his hat and the horrible hospital scents. He ignored the shouting nurses and Kagome's uncle, the doctor, the only one able to deliver the hanyou without alerting the, as Kagome's brother had put it, "AUTHORITEHS!" with some odd accent on the "teh." Instead, he leaned down into her ear and murmered, "One more push Kagome."

She obliged. Soon, husband and wife met each other's gaze with grins when a child's cry reached their ears.

8 hours and 20 minutes, even.

* * *

Hanyou babies! -squee- You all understand that I had to make her uncle the doctor or else this would be getting media coverage, right? And Souta was begging me to put that in there about the 'Authoritehs.' xD


	7. Days

This was the hardest to write. I could think of NOTHING. But I did. Obviously. Duh :P

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

I don't own InuYasha Dammit!

* * *

-Days-

"Dammit! Where is she?!" InuYasha overturned a small wooden end table.

"Calm yourself, InuYasha. She'll be back." Miroku tried to calm him.

"She said THREE days! It's been three and a half!"

"Haha! You loooove her!" Shippo taunted.

InuYasha's eyes glowered and he reached forward, forcefully hitting the fox demon on the head until multiple lumps the size of tomatoes appeared and he was finally satisfied.

"Ow!"

For revenge, Shippo turned into a doppleganger of Kagome and walked in front of InuYasha. He stuck out his lower lip, pouting, and made his eyes tear and shine. When spoke, his high voice was broken and thick with emotion.

"You…You don't love me?"

InuYasha growled at him in warning. "I'm going to the well."

Sango turned to Miroku, grinning from ear to ear. "He loves her."

Miroku nodded, her exact expression replicated on his face.


	8. Weeks

By far, I had the most fun writing this one. Don't even ask how Kagome know's that song, I needed to put it in though. It would have killed me if I didn't xD

-sigh- I still gon't own InuYasha.

* * *

-Weeks-

Bursting out of the well, Kagome dropped her yellow bag and ran full speed to Kaede's house, scream-singing at he top of her lungs, "SCHOOLS! OUT! FOR! SUMMER!!"

She came barreling through the animal skin door of the hut and landed straight into Miroku's lap. She threw her arms into the air in a playful cheer and pecked him playfully on the cheek.

"Lady Kagome! I'm glad to see you've finally accepted my offer. Perhaps we should get a more secluded room? Unless you like an audience…?" he trailed off suggestively.

Miroku's hand moved dangerously low below her wait and she jokingly hit him on the shoulder. InuYasha growled. Miroku, doing a double take, reined in his lecherous side and glanced nervously at the half demon. "I was just kidding InuYasha!"

Said hanyou just scowled before turning his attention to the miko in the monk's arms..

"What are you so happy about?"

Cooing, she walked over to him and sat in his lap. "I have 10 weeks of no school!"

A small grin found it's way to his face.

"And don't worry, I'm not falling for Miroku."

His smile fell into a lock of shock when she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Okay. Thats it! I'm done for today. 8 Chapters and it's the first day I posted this thing. I don't feel like writing any more.

(side note: Probably won't update much if at all on Thurs. and Fri.)


End file.
